The invention pertains to a process for the preparation of regenerated cellulose filaments from an anisotropic solution containing cellulose formate, phosphoric acid, and formic acid, which process comprises the following steps:
extruding the solution through capillaries, PA1 passing the formed cellulose formate filaments through a layer of air, PA1 passing the cellulose formate filaments through a coagulation bath, PA1 washing the cellulose formate filaments with water, PA1 regenerating the cellulose formate filaments, PA1 washing the formed regenerated cellulose filaments with water, PA1 drying the regenerated cellulose filaments, and PA1 winding the regenerated cellulose filaments. PA1 0&lt;DS&lt;1%, PA1 CV&lt;2. PA1 breaking load: 700-1200 mN/tex, PA1 elongation at break &gt;5%. PA1 0&lt;DS&lt;1%, PA1 CV&lt;2. PA1 breaking load: 700-1200 mN/tex, and PA1 elongation at break &gt;5%. PA1 The filaments do not exhibit a banded structure. The absence of a banded structure is an indication of the filaments' great structural regularity. This is reflected in a greater yarn regularity. PA1 The filaments have a compression strength of greater than 0.25 GPa. a high compression strength is of advantage if the filaments, optionally in a multifilament yarn, are exposed to a compression load. PA1 The yarn has an initial modulus of higher than 15 N/tex. The initial modulus is a measure of the yarn's stiffness. Such stiffness can be an important factor for various applications. PA1 V.sub.2 =the quantity (in ml) of 0.1 M NaOH solution used for equivalency point 2. PA1 t.sub.1 =the strength of the NaOH solution, and PA1 P=the weighed quantity of dried yarn, with the yarn after being rinsed having been dried for some time at 120.degree. C. PA1 P=the weighed quantity of dried yarn, with the yarn, after rinsing and titration, having been dried for some time at 20.degree. C., PA1 V.sub.4 =the quantity (in ml) of 1.0 M HCl solution used for measuring the yarn specimen, PA1 V.sub.3 =the quantity (in ml) of 1.0 M HCl solution used for the blank determination, and PA1 t.sub.2 =the strength of the HCl solution.